


Encuentros~

by Archange



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archange/pseuds/Archange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un antiguo café, una tarde de lluvia y dos chicos muy diferentes que se encuentran por primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentros~

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño relato escrito con todo cariño para el "Mes de Misha Collins" que como cada año organiza Taolee <3
> 
> Esta es la segunda vez que participo, ¡y espero que no sea la última!
> 
> Quisiera dedicárselo a todas las chicas que han puesto su granito de arena para que esta celebración llena de creatividad salga delante, y muy especialmente a mi querida Anyara. Gracias por el hermoso banner, pero sobre todo por acompañarme también en esta travesía. También va, con todo mi cariño, para mi ángel guardián Castiel.
> 
> Un gran abrazo~

ENCUENTROS

 

El Rooly en el típico café que uno espera encontrar en la zona más antigua y popular de Washington. Misha lo descubrió a los pocos días de haber llegado a la capital y enseguida se sintió a gusto en su cálido ambiente. Mary, la dueña del establecimiento, preparaba la mejor tarta de manzana del estado, y los clientes eran agradables y bulliciosos. Un lugar perfecto para olvidarse por un momento de lo que suponía trabajar en la Casa Blanca. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil.

Aquella tarde llovía como si el cielo fuera quebrarse en pedazos.

Misha caminaba deprisa bajo la lluvia, cargado con un maletín y un abrigo que le quedaba demasiado grande. Otra vez había olvidado el paraguas, ¡si cuando salió de casa lucía un sol radiante! No se acostumbraba a los bruscos cambios de tiempo de aquella maldita ciudad.

Entró y buscó con la mirada su mesa preferida, junto al ventanal. Por suerte estaba libre, como si lo esperara. Saludó a Mary con una sonrisa franca y se dirigió al que consideraba su rincón favorito para desconectar. Dejó el maletín y el abrigo en una de las sillas y se sentó, suspirando. Le gustaba observar a la gente desde allí, le gustaba el humo y las voces que lo llenaban todo, le gustaba el suave tacto de la curtida mesa de caoba. Todos los elementos tenían el encanto de lo cotidiano,  parecían preparados y dispuestos para hacerle sentir bien… pero aquella tarde nada era suficiente.

Cuando Mary puso frente a él una taza de café caliente y un enorme trozo de tarta, sólo con un guiño cómplice y sin mediar palabra, supo que su propia tormenta, la que arrastraba desde el despacho, debía verse reflejada en su cara. Agradeció el gesto tomando su mano con ceremonia y dejando un beso en ella, entre las risas agudas y sorprendidas de Mary, que ajustó con coquetería su delantal rosado y se alejó moviendo la cabeza y murmurando: “Ayyy, este Misha… ¡si yo tuviera unos años menos!”

Al tomar el primer sorbo de café se sintió reconfortado. Contempló la lluvia espesa, como una cortina de agua, a través del ventanal. Un poco más allá estaban los grandes edificios, el suntuoso Capitolio, los solemnes monumentos al  pasado de su nación. Cuando no era más que un simple adolescente en Massachusetts, Washington era como un sueño, representaba todos los ideales por los que quería luchar. Ahora que había logrado trabajar en la Casa Blanca y conocía los entresijos del poder ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su cuaderno del maletín, cuando vio a un chico caminando bajo la tormenta. Debía estar helado y calado hasta los huesos, a pesar de la absurda gabardina que llevaba, incluso parecía desorientado. Quizás buscaba algo o a alguien, quizás sólo necesitaba un refugio. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, dubitativo,  y al final entró en el café, para alivio de Misha. Mary lo recibió con su sonrisa maternal, buscando con la mirada un lugar vacío donde poderlo acomodar. De pronto se acercó al chico y señaló en su dirección. Misha pensó que debía ser una broma ¡No era posible que su cocinera favorita le hiciera esto! Es cierto que estaba solo en su mesa, ¡pero esa era la idea! Simplemente quería escribir algo, poner en orden sus ideas, estar tranquilo… ¡tampoco pedía tanto! En cualquier caso se guardó sus protestas; el café estaba lleno y la cortesía  resplandecía impresa en el ADN de los Collins, así que cuando el chico caminó hacia su mesa, le hizo un gesto amistoso con la mano y le invitó a sentarse.

—Ey —dijo, a modo de saludo— Soy Misha, su compañero de mesa esta tarde — el tono de broma era evidente. El chico parecía azorado, incómodo, y Misha pensó que esa ropa empapada tampoco le ayudaba demasiado—. Estoy seguro que Mary debe tener toallas o algo similar.

—Gracias tío —se derrumbó en la silla sin siquiera quitarse la gabardina, agotado—. Me muero por un café caliente, aunque acabar aquí no estaba en mis planes —Se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado, parpadeando despacio. Misha pensó que nunca había visto unos ojos de un verde tan intenso, era casi irreal—. Por cierto, me llamo Jensen.

—Muy bien, Jensen — repitió su nombre, era su costumbre para no olvidarlo en mitad de la conversación. Una persona que hablaba con tanta gente distinta cada día tenía sus trucos— Mary hace un café que es capaz de resucitar a un muerto, y parece que hoy lo necesitas. Doble —. Rió, y Jensen lo acompañó con una sonrisa.

—Tío, lo juro, cualquier cosa caliente me vendrá bien —alzó las manos en gesto de rendición— Maldita ciudad de locos, ¡es capaz de acabar con cualquiera! —La dueña del café llegó con una toalla y una jarra de café recién hecho en la otra mano. Jensen le dedicó la más dulce mirada de agradecimiento. Misha pensó que parecía un perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

—Parecías perdido ¿No conoces Washington?

—Soy de Texas, es la primera vez que vengo —Jensen hablaba mientras se secaba la cara y las manos con la toalla— Estoy trabajando en “Los días de nuestra vida”, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

—¿Esa teleserie que lleva como mil años en emisión? —dijo, sorprendido.

—Cuando yo nací la serie ya era un éxito, y de eso hace ya veinte años —Rió, dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Entonces eres actor, mocoso? —sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Sí, señor anciano —sonrió, arrugando su nariz pecosa— Es mi primer papel importante, y espero que no sea el último —. Misha pudo sentir el orgullo como un eco en su voz— Estamos aquí rodando unos exteriores, pero yo quise conocer un poco la ciudad y ahora no encuentro el modo de volver al set. Cuando pare de llover lo intentaré de nuevo.

—Mi truco son los taxistas, ellos te llevan a cualquier lugar —afirmó, recordando pasadas experiencias— digo, para otra ocasión… pero no te preocupes, entra en calor y luego Mary y yo te ayudaremos a orientarte.

—Genial —Colocó las manos alrededor de la taza para calentarse—. Esta ciudad es inmensa.

—Es todo un laberinto — suspiró. Entonces se fijó en algo—: vamos a ver, aprendiz de Bogart —dijo, refiriéndose al viejo actor— ¿Tanto cariño tienes a esa gabardina? No es por nada, pero deberías quitarte “eso” de encima si no quieres coger una pulmonía. Es más, si no quieres parecer un detective trasnochado de serie B deberías hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

—Venga ya, no está tan mal —dijo acariciándola con cierta ironía—. Me queda un poco grande, pero en mi defensa, su señoría, he de decir que es parte del vestuario de la serie. ¡Hey! Además Bogart tenía clase.

—Aún así esa gabardina está condenada, por hortera ¡Estamos en los 90, por el amor de Dios! —bromeó, cada vez más a gusto con Jensen—. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu papel en la teleserie? ¿El hijo de la protagonista?

—Como se nota que no ves el show —Su risa era suave y masculina— No, es un poco más complicado que todo eso. Soy el hijo perdido del tío paterno de la protagonista, que a su vez es amante de la hija de su hermano a la que no reconoce porque un golpe lo ha dejado amnésico.

—Te estás quedando conmigo —Misha lo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido e interesado.

—Eh… un poco —se mordió la punta de la lengua, travieso— Pero no creas, es algo parecido.

—Vaya, los guionistas deben andar colocados todo el día — rieron— Quizás por eso se les ocurrió la idea de ponerte esa gabardina.

—Anda que vaya manía te ha entrado con la dichosa gabardina —comenzó a quitársela para regocijo de Misha— ¿Te pasa con todas o es que esta tiene algo jodidamente especial? —dijo, dejándola sobre la silla libre.

—Es el concepto en general lo que rechazo ¡Es una prenda que no tiene ningún sentido! — Levantó las manos, falsamente indignado— Cuando hace frío la tela es tan fina que no abriga nada, y cuando llueve tampoco protege lo suficiente. Pertenece al reino de las cosas absurdas —. Jensen lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida pintada en la cara.

—Misha, creo que deberías ser actor.

—Ya me gustaría, pero no. Soy político —replicó con cierta dignidad impostada.

—¿Lo ves? Ya sabía yo que lo tuyo era actuar —dijo con malicia, y Misha se puso una mano en el corazón en un gesto de “Touché”.

—Justamente estaba pensando en eso cuando tú has llegado —su sonrisa se volvió vacilante— En cuánto hay de teatro y farsa en todo esto.

—Imagino — lo miró, pensativo— Y dime, ¿te presentas a alguna elección? No he visto carteles con tu cara ni nada parecido.

—Me lo han propuesto, pero todavía no. Ahora trabajo como becario en la Casa Blanca.

—Oh, por Dios, lo has dicho casi en tono de confesión —Rió, asombrado— ¿y es cierto eso que cuentan sobre los becarios en la Casa Blanca? — Hizo un gesto obsceno con la lengua y Misha rompió a reír.

—¡Yo no he visto nada! — Dijo, tapándose los ojos con una mano— Pero, ya sabes, hay más gente de lo que parece atraída por la erótica del poder. Además ¡Hey! Clinton es sexy — alzó las cejas, jugando.

—Más que Hillary, eso seguro —ambos rieron con ganas— ¿Y qué te parece trabajar en el corazón político del mundo? ¿Es emocionante?

—Bueno… — Misha lo miró a los ojos, pensando unos segundos lo que iba a decir— Cuando llegué a Washington, lo primero que hice fue ir a la biblioteca del Congreso para contemplar la constitución. Me sentí tan emocionado al leer este documento sagrado que yo debía defender por encima de todo. En él se hablaba de libertad, de igualdad entre los seres humanos, de búsqueda de la felicidad… de todo aquello en lo que creo. Delante del monumento a Lincoln me sentí abrumado por la alegría y la responsabilidad, creí que había encontrado mi vocación. Ahora sé que esas grandes palabras están vacías.

Jensen y Misha se miraron profundamente por primera vez.

—Tío, yo no entiendo mucho de política, pero si quieres cambiar las cosas tienes que hacerlo desde dentro. Cuando uno trabaja con sueños la realidad puede ser una mierda, sólo hace falta tener claro lo que uno quiere para que las cosas funcionen. Ser actor es algo parecido.

—Es cierto, mocoso —le guiño el ojo, aún  pensativo—. La política es cansada, aburrida y decepcionante, pero también es el arte de lo posible, como dice mi padre. Ya veremos que ocurre.

—Estoy seguro que todo irá bien —dijo, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la de Misha.

—Pase lo que pase, eso espero —el brillo de sus ojos lo decía todo. Se podía sentir la conexión como una ráfaga eléctrica atravesando el aire. Jensen asintió en silencio.

Una hora después la tormenta había amainado.

A través del ventanal vieron un arco iris bailando sobre los charcos, y supieron que era hora de despedirse. Mary le dio a Jensen un plano de la ciudad, y entre ella y Misha lo orientaron para que volviera al set sin incidentes. Seguramente lo estarían buscando como locos para poder grabar, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Prometieron volver a verse, algún día.

Cuando Jensen se alejó caminando con su fea gabardina colgada del brazo, Misha supo que una ilusión nueva y difusa iluminaba el aire aquella tarde, y que un poco de esa luz se le había quedado dentro, muy dentro. Esperando.

 

Años después, esos ojos verdes con los que tanto había soñado lo miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez era él quien llevaba puesta la gabardina.

 

 

 


End file.
